


Moments

by Firiami (Malva)



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malva/pseuds/Firiami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten prompts about 100 words or so focusing on Chell and Wheatley, ranging from gen to extremely shippy. Some of these occur during the game and some are post-game; there's also a bit of AUs, one crossover and one crack!fic. Both core! and human!Wheatley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Angst**  
His bumbling friend was still in there somewhere, she suspected, but fighting him was inevitable if she wanted to get alive out of this dammed place, she thought while her eyes hardened and her muscles tensed: it was kill or being killed now. The woman gripped the handlebar and waited for the last tremor to end.  
She’ll _destroy_ him if she had to.

**AU**  
“Hello, miss, I couldn’t help but notice you’re here by yourself, enjoying your coffee and I thought you’d like some company- ahh! No, please don’t go, at least say something to me, even just one word, anything, really! Can you say ‘apple’?

**Crack!fic**  
He was decidedly hopeless, the scientists noted in their pads; he’d never been the brightest test subject, but even _he_ should know better than to develop feelings for the silent orange personality core…

**Crossover**  
“She is perfect.”  
“Data suggests she is the least appropriate candidate for you.” Hadn’t he known better, he could have swore the automatic voice spoke with a hint of annoyance.  
“Oh, but she _is_! You weren’t there, alright? She knew exactly what I was going to do next! I’m certain we’re drift compatible, and besides, we’re running out of time.” Incredible, now the _bloody Jaeger_ was against him too!

**First time**  
They wouldn’t be leaving anymore, he informed her, and then everything around him stopped moving until the only thing he could focus on was the disappointment in her face, the raw pain in her human eyes, and so he tried to say something, to apologize but his vocal processor wasn’t functioning, but he had to say _something_ because he already knew how it was going to end, he didn’t know how but he did… he woke up panting and sweating, horrified. Dreams were such terrible things.

**Fluff**  
He hated dreaming, she knew that now. He had been so reluctant to go to sleep lately, and he always had problems separating dreams from reality upon waking up. Today was no different. His violent protests and ragged breath only calmed down when she hold him close, whispering calming words in his ear.   
Whatever nightmare he had tonight was soon forgotten when his eyes finally focused on her, at her eyes and on how grateful he was that she was still there with him, alive… He got closer and they simply stared at each other until their lips connected…

**Humor**  
“Hey. Hey, Lady? Are you awake? No? It’s just that I was thinking where we should go next, you see, we have two options, one, we could go through Her chamber, and the other- alright, alright, you want to sleep, understandable (I suppose, you lot get tired so easily), but hey, no problem! I’ll keep an eye on things while you’re asleep, you won’t notice I’m there, I’ll be silent as a tomb. I’ll stop talking as soon as you fall asleep again, no more words from my vocal processor. Are you asleep again? Are you? It’s hard to tell, you have your eyes closed but you keep moving. I’d think it’d be easy for you to fall asleep after all that testing, but apparently that wasn’t enough, and you’re still full of energy. Wait, are you getting up now? Yes? Oh wow, I was mistaken about you and- OW, that was uncalled for! I’m still programmed to feel pain! I get it, my speaking is not letting you sleep, yeah? Ok, I’ll stop talking now, silence will begin immediately- hey! Remember when I told you I’ll keep an eye on things for you? I’m still doing that, by the way, because I know you need to feel safe while resting; after all, I’m the expert at taking care of humans and we…”

**Hurt/Comfort**  
She had to admit she used to feel a special pleasure in denying him any forgiveness, in making his face writhe with guilt while he fumbled, making up pathetic excuses without end, until one day he just stopped apologizing and sighed, getting silent, finally resigned to live with the burden of his too many sins.   
She jumped, freaked out, because no, this is not how things were supposed to be! Her hand slowly rested on his back, small pats trying to comfort him.

**Smut**  
It was a mistake and they both knew it, and yet, her fiery caresses and the sweetness of her mouth didn’t feel as such; anger and forgiveness, regret and pleasure intertwined in the slowness of their dance. They both wondered how they had come to this, because _this_ couldn’t be possibly right, but maybe, a small voice spoke in the back of their minds as the euphoria hit them, if they could find a way, there was a chance it could be.

**UST**  
The worst part about having been slammed in this fleshy form, he found, was fighting the wave of endless instincts and chemical reactions that kept making him wish he could caress her soft lips with his; he absolutely didn’t want any of that, nope, _any_ of that, thank you very much, so why this primate brain of his wouldn’t stop imagining her smile and the determination in her eyes and the roundness of her forms and…

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as an exercise for me to practice my writing a little more, and also a way to start warming up writing my favorite ship a bit more seriously. I’m also playing here with my favorite headcanon, in which he’d be a robot during the game, but turned into a human post-game and trying to deal with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
